leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
1943
1942 1943 1944 Events * Conservative British Prime Minister Winston Churchill allows 3.5 million Bengalis to die of starvation in the Great Bengal Famine of 1943. Refuses to allow shipments of relief grain from the U.S. and Canada. * Drought and grain requisition by Kuomintang troops causes famine in Henan, China. * Tehran meeting between FDR, Winston Churchill and Joseph Stalin. * Formal liquidation of the Communist International in Moscow. * The U.S. Public Health Service's John Mahoney reports that penicillin is effective against early syphilis. * Iranian Tudeh (Masses) Party holds its first party congress. * The Laysan Rail becomes extinct. Timeline January * January 2: American and ANZAC forces capture Buna in New Guinea. * January 3: Canadian Army units arrive in North Africa. * January 5: Japanese forces begin planned withdrawal from Guadalcanal. * January 8: British government transfers control over Madagascar to the Free French. From one imperialist power to another. * January 10: FDR leaves for Casablanca, Morocco, the first U.S. president to visit a foreign country in wartime. * January 11: Anti-fascist and socialist editor of Il Martelo, Carlo Tresca, asassinated in New York. Mafiosi Vito Genovese suspected. * January 12: 'Frankfurters' are replaced by 'Victory Sausages' (mix of meat & soy meal). * January 26: Soviet biologist Nikolai I. Vavilov dies of dystrophia in Saratov Prison, a victim of pseudo-science and Stalinism. * January 28: The WRA begins processing loyalty questionaires. U.S. Army officially activates 442nd Regimental Combat Team, composed of the 100th Battalion from Hawaii and Japanese American volunteers from the mainland internment camps. Nearly 10,000 Hawaiian Nisei volunteer for military service but only 1,100 of the mainland prisoners volunteer. February * February: 2000 residents of Hanford, WA, White Bluffs, WA and Richkland, WA receive letters from the Federal Government telling them that their lands and homes are being expropriated. * February 1: German Occuaption impose conservative politician Vidkun Quisling as puppet government Prime Minister of Norway. * February 2: Battle of Stalingrad ends, and Axis forces are eradicated. Perhaps the bloodiest battle in human history, casualties are estimated at between 1 and 2 million. * February 3: Attorney General Francis Biddle establsihes prohibited zones forbidden to enemy aliens: German, Italian, and Japanese aliens ordered to leave San Francisco waterfront areas. * February 8: Indian nationalist leaders Subhas Chandra Bose and Abid Hasan leave Kiel, Germany aboard the German submarine U-180. * February 16: FDR declares that the defense of Saudi Arabia is vital to the interests of the U.S. March * March 2: U.S. Attorney General Francis Biddle orders arrest of Issei publisher Shiro Toda, owner of the Japanese Publishing Company. Toda's deportation order will be rescinded by Biddle's successor, Tom C. Clark, on February 23, 1946. * March 9: An editorial in the The Times of London proposes a postwar division of Europe between British and Soviet spheres of influence, with the British sphere ending at the Rhine and the Soviet sphere ending at the Oder. * March 29: Indian nationalist political prisoner Laxman Naiko is secretly executed by hanging by British colonial officials in Berhampur jail. April * April 19: "Bicycle Day" or the day that Swiss chemist Albert Hoffman realized he had discovered a powerful psychodelic in LSD. * April 26: Indian nationalist leaders Subhas Chandra Bose and Abid Hasan transfer from German submarine U-180 to Japanese submarine I-29 off the coast of Madagascar. May * May 6: Indian nationalist leaders Subhas Chandra Bose and Abid Hasan arive in Sabang, Sumatra aboard the Japanese submarine I-29. * May 15: Heroic Warsaw Ghetto uprising defeated by Nazi SS units. * May 16: Operation Chastise: RAF bombs Moehne Dam, releasing 160 million tons of water down the Moehne-Ruhr Valley and killing 1,300 civilians. * May 29: Winston Churchill, George Marshall and Dwight D. Eisenhower meet in Algiers. June * June 1: British Winston Churchill double Alfred Tregear Chenhalls and Leslkie Howard die after being shot down. See Assassination by Air Crash. * June 8: Future mass murderer William Calley is born in Miami, Florida. * June 15: the Congress of racial Equality (CORE) is established. * June 23: Krefeld is bombed, killing 1,450, buurning 25,000 homes and leaving 87,000 homeless. * June 28: Future Democratic Representative from Arizona Ed Pastor is born in small mining community of Claypool in Gila County, Arizona. July * July 2: Subhas Chandra Bose arrives in Singapore. * July 3: Subhas Chandra Bose takes over command of the Indian National Army. * July 13: Battle of Kursk ends. * July 25: Fascist Duce Benito Mussolini is overthrown in a coup by monarchists and the Italian Army. King Victor Emmanuel III requests Mussolini's resognation, replaces him with Field Marshall Peitro Badogolio, and then orders Mussolini arrested. July 25 begins what Italians call the "forty-five days," a period of confusion and uncertainty as Italy switches alliances from the Axis to the United Nations. * July 26: Hitler issues order that Italian units in the Dodecanese were to be placed under German command. * July 26: 20 million Italian Fascist Party members suddenly disappear and are replaced by people who want to forget they held party cards. * July 31: WRA designates Tule Lake as a "segregation camp" for the internment of Japanese. August * August: Adolf Hitler orders the closure of the Frankfurter Zeitung. * August 1: German High Command implements plan Achse (Axis) to occupy Italy and disarm the Italian Army. * August 2: Victor Sorge espionage ring member Miyagi Yotoku dies in prison. After the war his remains are moved to Mexico for burial. * August 2: U.S. Navy Lt. John F Kennedy's PT-boat 109 is sunks off the Solomon Islands. * August 3: While on active duty in Blackett Strait, North Solomon Islands in the Pacific, PT-109 is sunk by the Japanese. John F. Kennedy performed heroically in rescuing his crew. * August 7: FBI receives anonymous letter typed In Russian identifying Zubilin as chief of Soviet intelligence at the Soviet Embassy in Washington, DC. * August 11: Future Pakistani military dictator Pervez Musharraf is born in Delhi, in British colonial India. * August 11-24: Quebec Conference between FDR and Winston Churchill. * August 15: U.S. forces land on Kiska in the Aleutians. * August 15: Eni F.H. Faleomavaega is born. * August 20: Price controls over ice imposed in British colonial Bengal. September * September 8: Italy surrenders, but much of northern and central Italy remains occupied by German military. * September 9: Japanese Kempetai invite Chinese puppet government spy chief Li Shiqun to dinner at Broadway Mansions on the Shanghai waterfront, and assassinate him by poisoning his fish. * September 22: German units take islands of Cephalonia under orders not to take any Italian prisoners: 1,300 Italians die in combat and another 5000 prisoners were executed. October * October 1: Allied forces capture Naples. * October 1: Averell Harriman is named U.S. ambassador to Moscow. * October 5: Future Democratic Maryland U.S. Representative and Senator Ben Cardin is born in Baltimore, Maryland. * October 6: Future SDS Weather Underground Organization militant David Gilbert is born. * October 9: U.S. Eight Air Force bombs Anklam. * October 12: U.S. forces bomb Japanese forces in Rabaul, New Britain. * October 21: "Azad Hind" or "Free India" government established in Singapore. * October 24: Anti-Nazi clandestine radio Soldatsender begins transmitting in Calais. * October 26: Dornier Do 335 "Pfeil" flies for the first time. November * November 8, 1943: Adolph Hitler gives his last public speech, to the Nazi party veterans. * November 18: Raid by 444 British bombers on Berlin. * November 22: U.S. landing in the Gilbert Islands. * November 23: Civil Rights martyr Andrew Goodman is born. December * December 11: Massachusetts Senator and 2004 Democrat presidential candidate John Kerry is born in Denver, Colorado. * December 13: 1,462 U.S. Eight Air Force bombers attack Bremen, Hamburg and Kiel. * December 17: U.S. Navy attacks Japanese military forces on New Britain in New Guinea. * December 22: Paul Wolfowitz is born in Brooklyn, New York. This future neo-conservative political appointee/academic will go on to help construct the second Bush administration's failed War in Iraq and embarrass the administration as World Bank President.